Determine how many solutions exist for the system of equations. ${3x+3y = -27}$ ${x+y = 2}$
Answer: Convert both equations to slope-intercept form: ${3x+3y = -27}$ $3x{-3x} + 3y = -27{-3x}$ $3y = -27-3x$ $y = -9-x$ ${y = -x-9}$ ${x+y = 2}$ $x{-x} + y = 2{-x}$ $y = 2-x$ ${y = -x+2}$ Just by looking at both equations in slope-intercept form, what can you determine? ${y = -x-9}$ ${y = -x+2}$ Both equations have the same slope with different y-intercepts. This means the equations are parallel. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ Parallel lines never intersect, thus there are NO SOLUTIONS.